Phoenix Wright Ace Irish Student 3: Turnabout An Triail
by AceJakkidFan
Summary: Irish Phoenix gets sucked into the world on An Triail and must defend Maire Casey from absolutely nothing because Edgeworth isnt even prosecuting her, he's prosecuting EVERYONE ELSE! Can they make the revolution happen?


Phoenix Wright Ace Irish Student

Turnabout An Triail

Phoenix was at the GPO the Great Post Office or whatever receiving his Leaving Cert but then it got blown up by terrorists I mean heroes of the nation so Phoenix applauded them because he's Irish (or at least I made him Irish for this fic you cant get angry at me for it because tumblr to stuff like that all the time)

He went home but then he realized he cant get his points so he cant go to Maynooth or UCD or place to study idk hell figure that out when he gets there so he had to go back to the TERROR OF LOSIRELANGELES COMMUNITY COLLEGE (the secondary school) TO REPEAT THE LEAVING CERT

So Phoenix went back to school and it turns out that every Irish class has a new Irish teacher, yes you heard me right instead of the Ordinary Level class having Miss Screaming and the shit Higher Level Class having Sherlock Holmes the also Screamer and the better Higher Level Class having decent person and the Best Higher Level Class having best teacher they all got changed because thats a very good idea to do when halfway through the Leaving Cert I recommend it to my school tbh

Anyway Phoenix sat down in the class of Miss Barber and got his hair cut because it was SILLY and ANIME so his hair had to go into Sraith Pictuirs instead because it fits there lol, Phoenix instead got boring hair but he gave it some spikes anyway nothing they can do about that

Anyway they all sat down and began studying the play that was called An Triail! Phoenix grew an instant love for the book so much so it pulled him inside!

"Phoenix Wright"

"What"

"You have been summoned to the Great Court of An Triail"

Wha-" said Phoenix but they stuck an envelope on his hand and it dragged him to the courtroom

"Okay so today" said Edgeworth "You, Phoenix Wright, will be defending Maire Ni uhhhh Mary Casey or something and I will be prosecuting literally everyone else."

"What that's not how trials work its clearly biased"

"STFU im trying to make a revolutionary point to society."

"What point?" said Phoenix, then he was teleported by the judge outside the church on a Sunday at 12AM/PM/whatever you say for midday "What happened?" he asked then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed a million voices and everyone inside the church shot their eyes at Phoenix like an angry gun with their hands reaching for his throat "HES NOT IN CHURCH!"

"HES NOT SUCKCIN TEH DICK OF LORD HOLY GOD JESUS"

"HE IS NOT A CRISTIAN!"

"MAKE HIM REGRET!"

" **KILL HIM** "

Phoenix was then recovered from the Hell by being teleported back to court

"Wow okay" said Phoenix

"So you see, we need this unfair one-sided trial to do a revolution"

"Okay but we need a leader, know any good revolution leaders?"

"Well, m'boy..." said a blue coated individual who stepped inside tapping the back of his head patiently but then he got punched away by DHURKE SADMADHI

"KILLING NON CHRISTIANS IS A BAD IDEA I AM DHURKE SADMADHI AND I WILL BRING GREAT REVOLUTION TO PROVE KILLING NON CHRISTIANS IS BAD!"

"Wooooooooow great" said everyone

"NOW" said dhurke "REVOLUTION REVOLUTION REVOLUTION I WANT REVOLUTION REVOLUTION BRING WITNESS TO TESTIFY TO BEGIN MY REVOLUTION"

"Hold it right there, first comes the opening statement" said Edgeworth "Okay so Mary Casey is accused of being a slut, she fucked some guy and it is our job to figure out who fucked her, also she became pregnant and had a little girl and killed her and herself

"WTF she killed the baby" said Phoenix

"Yes that is why you are defending her"

"But you're not prose-"

"STFU" said Edge "WITNESS QUICK BEFORE HE QUESTIONS IT ANY MORE"

Maires mother came in

"Name"

"Idk"

"Gender"

"Female"

"Occupation"

"Ha ha ha ha"

"Okay testify"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB"

"SHE IS EVIL WHORE DEGENERACY SLUT AND HER BABY IS EVIL BECAUS HER MOTHER IS STUPID"

"MARY HAS SHAMED MY CHRISTIAN PRIDE"

"AEGFFGRHTEGFR IN DA NAEM FO DE FATHER SON AND THE SPIRITS OF JESUS AMEN!"

"Objection your Honor this lady is obviously the culprit and that can be seen in the contradiction that she doesnt care that her daughter and grandaughter are dead!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK" screamed Marys mother "DID YOU JUST CALL THAT WRETCHED CREATURE MY GRANDDAUGHTER I WILL FIGHT YOU IN THE 1916 IRISH REVOLUTION YOU ANTI CHRISTIAN SATAN!"

"Okay enough of her, next witness"

"Hi my name is Sean Im a nice person"

"Okay testify"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"MARY SHAMED ME AND MY CHRISTIAN PRIDE"

"SHE FUCKED GUY AND NOW I CANNOT BE A PRIEST BECAUSE ALL THE GUYS IN SCHOOL LAUGHED AT ME FOR BEING MARY CASEY ACE SLUTS BROTHER"

"I AM SAGART SEAN AND I SEND HER TO HELL"

"Objection" said Nick "Your Honor, I thought we kicked this character out of here after her first testimony

"Sustained" said Sadmadhi and he kicked the copy paste character out

"Well shit" said Edgeworth "Turns out I only had two witnesses all along"

"Two? Who are the others?"

"Us" said the new witnesses who were introduced by me the narrator as Padraig and Colm

"Uhhhh aren't these two people so there should be three?" said Phoenix

But then the two raised their glasses of alcohol

"FUCK WOMEEEEEEEEEN!" they said as they drank like Emeer

"Oh never mind they're the same person" said Phoenix

"Now can we begin"

"Okay"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"Mary who tf even is that" said Padraig

"That Padraig guy is a lad I tell you he's fucked one woman and bin married to two all in one year what a great man!"

"Hold it" said Phoenix "Wait who are these womans?"

"First he was married to an old dying hag then he married some healthier woman and in between them he fucked a little girl what a laaaad"

"Hrrrrm..." Emeer started thinking as he poured his alcohol overflowingly into his glass

"HANG ON" shouted Phoenix "Mr Padraig"

"..." the drink spills all over the floor

"Mr Padraig WAKE UP"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH I MEAN HE'S TALKIN CRAP I FUCK NOONE"

"I think you're lying" said Phoenix

"NO IM NOT"

"Come on, tell the truth" said Phoenix

"NO"

"Come on..." said Phoenix

"...ah ya got me" said Padraig "I fucked Maire but she is evil for being a slut"

"Okay but I'm prosecuting you so you have no lawyer" said Edgeworth

"WHAT" said Padraig before getting arrested

"GREAT work" said the dragon of revolution "I can feel all of Ireland being inspired by the fact that we won this trial"

"But what about the part where she kil-"

"NOT GUILTY" announced Dhurka and victory was Phoenix's and Edgeworth's

THE END


End file.
